Sharko
- Other outfits▾= - Season 1 Design= - Rock= - Western= - Vacation= - ▾= - Wrestling belt= - Cop= - Fancy= - ▾= - Morning= - Sunglasses= - Log Wood= - Knight= - ▾= - Cow= - Angry Sharko Suit= - Frog= - Bandages= - Silkworm= }}}}}}}}}} | family = Sharko's Dad Sharko's Mom | physical features = Yellow and Red eyes (only in season 1) Yellow eyes (only in season 2) Yellow and light red eyes (only in episode of season 2) Yellow and dark red eyes (only in 1 episode of season 2) | species = Great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) | gender = Male | first = "Fishy Story" |friends = Marina Zig Bernie Sharko's Friend|enemies = Zig Bernie King Neptune Castaway Ghastly Ghost Hades Mummy|absence = "Teen Rebels" (Absent in Adult)}} Sharko is one of the four main characters in the series. He is a strong, friendly shark who lives in an undersea house with Marina in Season 1. In Season 2, He nows lives in a Sandcastle palaces with Marina on the Island Sharko is best friends with Marina, whom he protects at almost all times due to Zig's constant attempts at eating her. Sharko is quite muscular and tends to beat up his enemies, particularly Zig. Sharko is somewhat overprotective of Marina and often gets very jealous when other people hit on her. He is not afraid to butt heads with them for her affection. He is very serious when it comes to fighting off threats to her life, such as Zig and his friend Bernie. He is a very willing person, often doing whatever Marina is doing to keep her happy, even though he occasionally realizes that Marina's desires can result in some dangerous consequences. He also has an obsession with table tennis even going as far as to abandon Marina to play it. Sharko seems to have some sort of flirtatious side to him as hinted in "The Manic Mermaid". He gets embarrassed when his parents come even though he is around the age of 40. Even though he finds clever ways to comically defeat Zig, he has been shown to have a small brain about 1/2 the size of Bernie. Despite his hate for Zig's antics, it is revealed he becomes very lonely and sad without Zig around to beat up in "Goin' Home". Sharko est à la fois l’amoureux et le garde du corps de Marina la sirène. Il est prêt à satisfaire tous les caprices de la demoiselle. Il a le cœur sur la main et il voit rouge à chaque fois que Zig tente te croquer Marina pour son quatre-heures… c’est-à-dire… la majeure partie du temps ! '' Translation: ''Sharko is both the friend and bodyguard of Marina the mermaid. He is ready to satisfy her every whim. He has a heart on his hand and sees red every time Zig tries to hunt Marina for his afternoon snack...which is most of the time! Sharko has exceptional strength. He is capable of lifting large objects, and has even moved the entire island on one occasion. The only character to outmatch his strength is Zig as a were-hyena in the episode "The Were-Yena". Surprisingly, he can walk on land perfectly fine, and is very fast. *Comically, despite being very strong, he cannot break through bamboo. *In Season 1 Sharko's eye colour used to be red but in Season 2 changed his eye colour black. Zig & Sharko - Sharko Watching TV.png Zig & Sharko - Sharko Ice Cream.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Zig with Sharko.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Enemies of Zig Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Marina Category:Friends of Zig Category:Friends of Bernie Category:Enemies of Berine